1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a banknote scope, and more particularly to a banknote-checking machine that is used for verifying the verity of paper money.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with the conventional banknote-checking machine, as shown in FIG. 1, it is comprised of an upper shield 1xe2x80x2, a circuit control verifying device 2xe2x80x2, a base stand 3xe2x80x2. Wherein, said verifying device 2xe2x80x2 is set on the inner surface of the shield constructed of the upper shield 1xe2x80x2 and the base stand 3xe2x80x2. In use, turn on the switcher 4xe2x80x2 to cut in the circuit control verifying device 2xe2x80x2, then put paper money into the verifying window 11xe2x80x2 under the upper shield 1xe2x80x2, by shining ultraviolet rays generated from the verifying device 2xe2x80x2 on the upward surface of the bill, the water mark, the metal line or the value of denomination can be presented out for distinguishing the true from the counterfeit banknote.
But in operation of the above-mentioned banknote-checking machine, putting the paper money into the window under the upper shield 1xe2x80x2, the fingers of the user may easily be affected by generated static electricity, harmful to the health of a human body. And if the operator accidentally puts his or her hand into the upper side of the verifying window 11xe2x80x2, it is easy to be shocked by electricity, so operation safety is quite poor. In addition, the volume of the above-mentioned banknote-checking machine is excessive.
It is therefore a main object of the present invention to provide a safe banknote scope.
This object is achieved by a banknote scope that is comprised of a lightproof cartridge and a circuit control-detecting device. A light-emitting component of the detecting device is located in the inside of the light-proof cartridge, and the lightproof cartridge has a detecting window with a slot detecting channel so that the light rays emitted from the light-emitting component can shine on the detecting channel via the detecting window, and a sight-glass is formed opposite the slot detecting window.
Said lightproof cartridge is in a drum shapes, such as a cap of a pen, and the detecting device is set in the inside of a bacillary sleeve, such as a pen, and the light-emitting component is located on the tip end of the bacillary sleeve. The lightproof cartridge shades over the light head of the detecting device, and a through-hole receives the switching button of the detecting device. Said lightproof cartridge has a graded slot centralized in said through-hole at a center thereof, and said through-hole is put on the switching button of the detecting device.
Said lightproof cartridge may be comprised of an upper shield and a base-stand, the whole detecting device is mounted into the hollow cave constructed of the upper shield and the base-stand. A pair of a conducting strip and an elastic conducting strip is set upon the inside of the detecting channel.
Said sight-glass is embedded with a positive lens also.
An indicating board corresponding to the sight-glass is mounted on the inside of said detecting channel. An indicating lamp is set upon the upper shield.
Said base-stand has a groove cut into the bottom side for embedding a slide L-shape rod.
Said detecting device has two light-emitting components, one is an ultraviolet lamp, another is an infrared lamp, the both of them are connected to the control circuit of the detecting device.
By employing the above-mentioned structure, insert the paper money into the detecting channel, via the sight-glass set upon the lightproof cartridge and the positive lens embedded into the sight-glass for enlarging the picture, the user may easily check the paper money.
Due to adapting the slot detecting channel structure in the present invention, during using time, the radiating effect to the human body is reduced; meanwhile it prevents the user unexpectedly extending fingers into the detecting window to harm the health of the user. So the present invention is a safe, easy carryover instrument with cramped construction and small volume.